The Flash & Supergirl: The Last Daughter of Krypton
by TheSuperFlarrowVerse
Summary: After regaining his powers from Blackout, the Scarlet Speedster is running once more. Everything is as usual until a woman with powers never before seen flies into his life and turns it upside down.
1. Chapter 1: Kara

_**Chapter 1: Kara**_

It had only been a week since Barry had gotten his speed back after his encounter with Blackout and he was thrilled to be running around again. Ever since he had gotten his speed, it had become an essential part of him, and being without it, he had felt incomplete. Now, he could continue saving people, as well as keep searching for his mom's killer.

Today had been pretty eventful already. One apartment building on fire and an old man having a heart attack, and it was only noon. As he headed back to STAR Labs, Barry felt a strong wind hit him. At first that's all he thought it was, but for a second he thought that he had seen a human shape pass him. Could that have been another meta like him?

"It's probably just my imagination," he thought to himself as he continued speeding his way to Star Labs.

"Not bad, Scarlet Speedster," Cisco complimented as Barry whooshed into the main room. Barry gave him a confused look.

"What? Who says you can only have one nickname?" Cisco argued. Barry chuckled at this as did Wells who was rolling into the room.

"Very delicate work, Mr. Allen," he complimented. "You handled yourself quite well out there." Barry could sense a "but" coming his way.

"But you can always be faster. Official reports said some of the people in that building did suffer from 3rd degree burns and that may not happen next time, when your speed has improved." Caitlin and Cisco looked slightly irritated at Wells.

"Cut Barry some slack, Dr. Wells," Caitlin suggested.

"Yeah," Cisco added. "No one died after all." Barry wasn't as defensive.

"It's okay, guys. I know that if I'm gonna keep the city safe, I gotta be on my A-game and since speed is my forte, improving it should be my priority."

Wells seemed both surprised and impressed at Barry's maturity, as a smile came over his face.

All of the sudden, Barry's phone began vibrating. It was in his pants tucked in a bag across the room. He hadn't quite figured out how to fit his cell phone into his suit.

"You know, Cisco, I think this suit needs pockets." Cisco seemed annoyed at that comment but also ready to face the challenge. Barry answered his phone, hearing Iris' voice coming through it.

"Barry! Hi. So remember how I always talk to you about Lois Lane?" Barry remembered. She was one of the most famous journalists in America, having won several Pulitzers and other awards. Iris admired her greatly for obvious reasons.

"Yeah, I remember," Barry replied.

"Well, guess who's gonna be meeting with her for coffee later today?"

"Oh my god," Barry said with excitement. "That's amazing. Are you getting interviewed for a job?"

"No. I mean, I'm very inexperienced… and besides, she already told me it's about my blog."

Iris was referring to her blog on meta human activity in Central City. For a big time journalist like Lois Lane to take that seriously was quite something. It might actually lend Iris some credibility.

"Man! That's really exciting, Iris. I hope everything goes well."

"Actually, that's sort of why I'm calling. Eddie is gonna be there with me for moral support, but I figured having my best friend there might also be nice." Barry smirked to himself at the thought of Iris needing him for moral support. His feelings for her were still quite strong.

"Definitely! Just tell when to be there."

...

Barry arrived at CC Jitters a minute late. It was strange how even with super speed, he still found himself coming late to things.

"Sorry," Barry apologized as he sat down next to Iris and Eddie at a big table.

"It's okay," Iris assured him. "They're also running a bit late. I'm sure it's no big deal." Barry had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean "they?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just that the Daily Planet's best photographer, Jimmy Olsen, is tagging along, as well as Lois' intern, whose name escapes me at the moment." Barry nodded. After just a few more minutes Lois and Jimmy arrived.

"Sorry, sweetie," Lois apologized. "Traffic in this town is nuts. I can't understand how people get around here so quickly." Barry had a sly smile on his face, thinking how this was not a problem for him. Lois was a tall woman, with long dark brown hair in a ponytail. She was also dressed in a very professional-looking suit jacket.

"Anyway, it's so nice to finally meet you, Iris," Lois complimented. "The way you're taking on such a big story: people with extraordinary powers, powers beyond our wildest dreams. You know, you really do remind me of myself when I was a young, hungry reporter."

Iris couldn't help but blush. "Oh, it's really my honor. I've always been a huge fan of your work, Ms La…"

"Call me Lois, please. No need to be so formal," Lois interrupted with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Speaking of formalities, this is Jimmy Olsen."

"James," Jimmy corrected Lois. "But if we ever become good friends, feel free to use Jimmy."

Everyone chuckled. Jimmy was a tall, dorky-looking black man, who wore a green sweater with a yellow dress shirt underneath.

"Nice to meet you, James," Iris said as she shook Jimmy's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Iris."

"By the way, this is my boyfriend Eddie Thawne and my best friend, Barry.

"It's good to meet you two," Lois said. "We actually should wait for my intern though. She should've been here already. She did leave before us."

"Kara is always late," Jimmy explained, chuckling to himself. "Don't take it personally. We're used to it."

In through the door stumbled a blonde woman with glasses, no older looking than Barry, with a paper cup of coffee in her hand.

"I'm so, so sorry, Lois. I just… whoops," she said as she dropped her cup but immediately caught it.

"You know, with reflexes like that, you should come to one of the Daily Planet's baseball matches," Jimmy said with a smirk.

"You know I'm not much of sporty woman, Jimmy. Anyway, as I was saying," she said as she adjusted her Clarke Gable-esque glasses. "I just thought I would get some coffee before I got here."

"I hate to state the obvious," Iris said, "but this is a coffee shop." Kara seemed to not have thought of that.

"Right! Sorry! I just, really wanted to try this other shop on the other side of town."  
That Kara was awkward was an understatement. Maybe she was just nervous but Barry couldn't see why. It's not like she was meeting anyone special here. Well, except the Flash, but she didn't know that.

"Anyway," Lois interjected after a few seconds of silence. "Iris, this is my intern, Kara Danvers. Kara, meet Iris West, the woman of the hour."

"Hi, Iris," Kara said with a big grin while she shook the young reporter's hand.

"Hi! Wow, you got a strong gri..."

"...Grip," Kara interjected and laughed. "I get that quite a lot." Iris laughed too.

"Kara, this is my boyfriend Eddie Thawne and my best friend, Barry Allen." She proceeded to shake Eddie's and then Barry's hand.

"Hi, Barry," she said as she smirked. "Nice to fi… nice to meet you." Barry had a confused look on his face but proceeded to say, "Nice to meet you too, Kara." Barry noticed what Iris had pointed out earlier. Her grip really was strong.

"Anyway," Lois interjected again. "Let's talk about these special people you've been writing about."

…

The two talked extensively about all of Iris' articles on metas. Lois found her personal encounter with Girder especially interesting since Iris had known him before he had powers. However, she was even more interested in learning about the Flash.

"So you've actually met the Flash?" Lois asked. Iris nodded. "What was he like? What did he say?"

"Well, he didn't tell me a lot actually. He was very secretive," Iris explained. "He was quite adamant about his secrecy as well, so I couldn't gage him very well. He did, however, tell me he didn't like the name, the Red Streak. Barry gave me the idea for the Flash as a name, actually." Lois had a curious look on her face.

"So, Barry," Kara interjected. She hadn't said a lot throughout the meeting but had been eyeing Barry all throughout. He wasn't sure entirely why. "What gave you the idea for the Flash as a name?" Barry was caught off guard but answered anyway.

"Well, Iris kept talking about how he moves so fast. One minute, he's there, then he's gone... in a Flash."

Lois whispered something into Kara's ear. Watching Lois' lips, it looked like she said 'good job.'

"That's not a bad name actually," Lois complimented. "Hope the guy doesn't mind it. Anyway, I think it's time I share with you what I have learned. You see, I also have collected some data on these… what do you think we should call them, Iris?"  
Iris thought about it for a second. "I don't know. What do you guys think?" she asked looking to Eddie and Barry.

"Well, sweetie," Eddie replied. "I figure Barry probably has another cool name up his sleeve." Barry knew immediately what to answer.

"Meta human," he replied with a sly smile.

"Wow," Kara said suddenly with smirk. "That was fast." Again, caught off guard by Kara's comment, Barry was really starting to wonder about her. "That was fast." Was that just coincidence or did she somehow know he was the Flash?

"Thanks," Barry replied smiling, despite his confusion.

"Nice," Jimmy and Lois said in unison.

"Anyway, as I said, I have collected my own data on meta humans. The most notable one that's been spotted in Metropolis is this one." She pulled out a few print-out images of what looked like the silhouette of a person shooting fire out of their eyes. There was another one of a similar looking silhouette, except this one was airborne. Also, looking at the second picture, it was clear to Barry that at least the second silhouette was that of a woman.

"Man," Eddie said in disbelief. "Defying the laws of gravity? That's just crazy." It was clear from his tone of voice that Eddie was very skeptical.

"Look! I'm more skeptical than anyone I know," Lois insisted. "I would be the first to say if this was a bunch of crap… but this isn't all I've got."

She proceeded to take out some print-outs of emails stating that they had seen the flying woman as well. One even claimed to have been rescued by the woman, referring to her as the Maiden of Might. It said that she had tapped a mugger on the back of the head and knocked him out instantly.

"I certainly can't blame you for being skeptical about this," Jimmy told Barry, Iris and Eddie, "but I have actually seen her myself. He took out a picture, this one still only showed a silhouette of the woman, standing in a victorious pose. He took out another, showing her flying away into the night sky. In this one you could make out that she was wearing a sweater and jeans.

"She saved me from a couple of goons. I had investigated the supposed hideout of a local gangster when they threatened to kill me. She showed up, beat them up, I took out my camera before she had noticed it and I snapped two pictures."

"They are certainly the best ones out of all of these," Iris complimented. Jimmy smiled and nodded in appreciation. "But if you, a famous photographer, got pictures of this woman, how come you haven't released them?" Lois rubbed her forehead, clearly a bit annoyed by the fact that she wasn't able to.

"Well, so did I," Lois explained, "but our editor thinks that the public won't believe us. Sure, he doesn't think Jimmy would release fake pictures but he doesn't want anything to possibly ruin the Planet's reputation, especially with meta humans being all the hype in the blogosphere."

"I see," Iris said a bit saddened that the doubt was still there amongst people, but being a journalist, she needed to be objective.

"Anyway, I think that's actually all I have time for," Lois said suddenly.

"Wait, you're leaving already?" Iris asked with surprise. "You just got here."

"I'm a busy woman, Iris. I got to meet another source in Gotham in just a few hours, and since Central was on the way, I figured this would be the best time to meet with you. Don't worry, I'll be sure to keep in touch and share any more info I can get on metas, alright?"

Saying this as she got up, she shook both Eddie's and Barry's hand, as did Jimmy.

"Well, thanks for meeting with me, Lois. It was a pleasure to meet you," Iris exclaimed with a smile.

"Pleasures all mine, dear. You ready to go, Kara? Kara?"

Without anyone noticing, Kara had disappeared, but almost just as Lois had called for her, she came back from the ladies' room.

"Sorry, I just had an emergency. What did I miss?"

"How long were you gone, Kara?" Lois asked.

"Oh!" Kara chuckled. "Just a minute, I think you had just shown them the pictures of the Maiden of Might."

"Yes," Lois said, slightly annoyed. "We were actually just leaving."

"Right!" Kara said, sounding disappointed. "Hey, actually, while I was in there I got a text from my friend here in Central. She's wanted to reconnect with me for such a long time after college and if you don't mind, I'd love to stick around town for a few days." Lois seemed agitated, like this had happened before.

"Alright, Kara," Lois replied after a moment of silence, "but you'll miss the interview in Gotham, and you'll have to take this one up with Perry. On your own this time."

"Thanks, Lo! I'll be sure to work extra hard when I get back to Metropolis! I promise!"

Kara began heading for the door. "Oh, and it was nice meeting you Barry… and everyone else of course." Before any of them could reply she was out the door.

"I don't get that, girl," Lois explained. "One moment she's my best reporter. The next she's acting like a college dropout who just wants to party with friends."

Barry was quite confused by Kara himself. Why was she acting almost as if she knew he was the Flash? He didn't know the answer, but if she did know, he was sure he would see her again soon.

…


	2. Chapter 2: Alien

Alright, so before I start this chapter, I should clarify a few things about this story/universe that I didn't last time:

\- This story takes place right after The Flash S1E7, and it also takes the place of what is in the show S1EP8. This means that I won't do the Flash vs. Arrow episode. Don't worry, I am doing a Flash/Arrow/Supergirl Crossover eventually.

\- Anything beyond S1E7 is fair game for a change, so don't assume anything will happen that has happened in the show. Though, certain things that do happen in the show will still happen but in a different way. Adding Supergirl to the mix changes things.

\- I'm doing my own version of Supergirl's story so don't assume anything about Supergirl S1 either, though look forward to seeing most of the characters from the show make an appearance at some point.

\- While Arrow S1 & S2 remain unchanged, I'm re-doing Arrow S3 entirely (not episode by episode obviously). I have my own ideas that either are built upon ideas from S2 or ideas introduced at the beginning of S3. I'll be more clear about everything once I write my first Arrow story.

...

 _ **Chapter 2: Alien**_

After saying goodbye to Iris and Eddie, Barry headed back to STAR Labs. It had only been a few seconds of getting back, that Joe called him to get to a crime scene under a city bridge. Without saying a word to Caitlin and Cisco, Barry was out.

"Dude! Could've said hi at least," Cisco cried, to which Caitlin and Wells smirked.

The crime scene was underneath a bridge with police officers all over it. In the middle of it all, two bodies lay dead.

"Two white males who appear to be in their fifties," Joe elaborated. "Neither of them had any identification on and their clothes were torn and dirty. There's a good chance they were homeless."

"Anything unusual about them?" Barry asked as he pulled the plastic bag off of one of the bodies.

"It seems as if they died of gunshot wounds, so at this point, no. Why? You think you notice anything?"

"Actually," Barry said as he examined the body, "I think I do. The blood's dried." Joe looked at Barry confused.

"No, I mean it dried before blood excreted from the wound, like whatever bullets they were shot with were hot enough to immediately cauterize the wound. I think we might be dealing with a meta."

"Could just be a gun similar to Snart's, except hot. Either way, it's just another day in Central City," Joe said as he chuckled to himself.

"Alright," Barry said, chuckling as well, "I'll just take a sample of the dried blood, head back to the lab and see if I can make out any residue left in the wound."

…

Barry had done a couple different tests on the blood. He had never seen anything like it. The residue left in it was almost alien, but that almost seemed impossible. He wanted to see how it reacted to different chemicals. It seemed as though it wasn't heat that closed the wound on these victims but the substance itself froze liquids. Not through a lack of heat like the cold gun but something else. Whatever weapon or meta power was used to fire the bullet, it would certainly ensure that whoever got shot would have a hard time getting it out.

He decided to head back to STAR Labs to see if the others couldn't figure out what the residue was made of because Barry was stuck. Caitlin and Wells were running their own tests on it now.

"Interesting," Wells remarked. "I've never seen anything like it. It manages to freeze things without using heat or a lack thereof. It's almost..."

"Alien!" Cisco finished excitedly.

"I was actually going to say undiscovered, Cisco, but sure, alien."

"So what do we d…" Barry was interrupted. He was alerted by one of the lab's computers.

"Oh that's just a new little thing I whipped up," Cisco explained. "It's connected to the police radio and alerts of any crimes happening in the city. Looks like a bank robbery. Better suit u..." He was interrupted by Barry grabbing his suit and speeding out.

"And he's gone," Caitlin pointed out.

"... In a flash," Cisco continued with a smirk.

…

Barry arrived at the crime scene, standing in an alley across from the bank. He saw that four guys in ski masks were already tied up in a circle, sitting on the concrete outside the bank.

"How'd you do that, man?" Barry heard Cisco say through the intercom.

"That wasn't me", Barry replied, now incredibly confused. "Wait hold on! I think I see something." Barry looked to the roof of the bank, where he thought he could see a person standing on top of it. All of the sudden, the figure started lifting itself into the air.

"Could that be…? I'm checking it out." He began running towards the figure as fast as he could, making sure not to lose the distance from it. It seemed like the figure was moving at the same speed as Barry. He wondered if this could be the same person who Lois had shown him and Iris pictures of.

"Barry, don't be reckless," Barry heard Wells say through the intercom.

"I'll be fine, Dr. Wells. I've just got to know."

The running continued as Barry didn't seem like he was gaining on the mystery person. Eventually they were running on the outskirts of Central and suddenly he seemed to be gaining on her. He also seemed to be losing connection to the intercom as well. Before he knew it, they were in the woods and the mystery figure became clearer as she lowered herself to the ground and Barry stopped. She was wearing jeans, a blue sweater and had long blonde hair. Barry was breathing heavily now and so was the mystery woman, facing in the opposite direction of Barry.

"Alright, no more running," Barry plead as he tried catching his breath. "Who are you?" She was also still catching her breath and remained unresponsive.

"Were you the one who caught those bank robbers?" She was still silent.

"Alright, you don't wanna talk. Look, if you are who I think you are, I just wanna say thanks. You've done a lot to help people in Metropolis, and it looks like now, maybe in Central City too." She remained quiet.

"I get it. You wanna stay in the shadows. I, for one, should get that. Anyway, I should be heading back to the city."

"Wait!" he heard the woman call out as he began turning towards the city. At this moment, the mystery woman turned around as well, facing Barry finally.

"Thank you," she said. It was still not entirely easy to make her out with it being night time, but Barry could finally see her face. She had blue eyes and a petite face.

"I don't just mean for the very kind words but also for all you have done."

"It's all part of the job," Barry replied with a sly smile.

"Name's Kara," she admitted, "Kara Zor-El. Nice to see you again, Barry." Barry was stunned at the sudden realization.

"Wait, Kara?" he cried. "But how? You look so different." Kara took out a pair of glasses, the same ones she had worn earlier.

"Believe it or not but these actually work."

"Wait, hold on! How did you know about me being the Flash?" Barry asked still confused.

"Well," Kara started smirking a little, "aside from being able to fly and move at high speeds I also have x-ray vision. I've been watching you for the past few days and have known your identity since the moment I saw you." Things were becoming clearer to him now.

"So that's why you were giving me all those looks earlier today. That's why you made that "fast" comment.

"Yeah," Kara said, blushing slightly. There was bit more to it than that. "But anyway, the reason I wanted to meet you actually: I have a bit of a problem I could use your help with."

"Metahuman in Metropolis?" Barry asked.

"Actually… it's an alien," Kara admitted.

"Wait?" he shouted. "Not only are there metahumans that can fly, but aliens exist too?"

"Actually, I'm not a meta human, Barry," she explained. "I'm an alien too."

…

"This is crazy, dude," Cisco exclaimed towards Barry. "Not only do we have an alien in our lab but she's also a total babe."

"Relax, Cisco," Barry said. "We still don't know anything for sure. Besides, how come an alien looks identical to a human?"

Barry and Kara had returned to STAR Labs where Kara was willing to undergo testing to prove she was an alien. Caitlin and Wells were taking samples and x-rays. They couldn't manage to take a blood sample though as her skin was impenetrable.

"I'm surprised she's so forthcoming about all this," Barry questioned. "I mean, telling a bunch of strangers that she's an alien. That can't be easy."

"I feel ya," Cisco agreed and nodded. Suddenly, they saw Kara and the other two coming out of one of the rooms.

"Well, Mr. Allen," Wells started," Looks like your friend here is telling the truth."

"Definitely! While some of her biology is similar to humans, the genetic structure is nothing short of out of this world," Caitlin explained. Kara seemed pretty happy to have proven herself.

"Well, I'm glad I'm believed. I completely understand the skepticism though. Most people would be if I told them, even if with my powers. Oh and to what Barry was saying, the reason I look so much like a human is because most of the highly evolved species in the universe tend to evolve in a similar manner. It does vary based on environment of course." Everyone looked at Kara in complete confusion.

"How did you know that I said that?" Barry asked.

"Super hearing," Kara explained. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't listen in on private conversations but sometimes I can't help myself. Won't happen again, I swear."

"Sorry about the "babe" comment," Cisco apologized, feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay," Kara chuckled.

"Wow. That is amazing," Wells said, putting his glasses back on.

"Thanks," Kara said with a smile. "Anyway, I guess it's time for me to explain who I need help dealing with."

Kara pulled up a picture on her phone of a black haired woman dressed in black, sleek armor. She was also holding a rifle of some kind.

"Damn, that's quite a get-up," Cisco said with a smirk.

"A deadly get-up actually," Kara explained. "Her name is Galatea, and she's from a planet called Eromaar. She wants to kill me."

"What does she have against you?" Barry asked.

"It's not me, so much as my family."

"What did they do?" Caitlin asked curiously.

"That's not important!" Kara said defensively. Caitlin could tell she had touched a nerve.

"I'm sorry," Caitlin apologized.

"It's okay, Caitlin," Kara said. "Anyway, after all my saves in the past months and her finding out I'm the last surviving member of my family, she came to Metropolis to take me out."

Barry noticed how she skimmed over being the last surviving member of her family. She seemed like she didn't want to address it. He couldn't help but feel what she must be feeling.

"I'm sorry," Barry said solemnly. Kara gave him a look and a small smile.

"It's alright. It happened a long time ago." Barry really felt for Kara but figured they should get back on topic.

"Alright," he said. "Let's form a plan.

…

Hope you guys enjoyed reading the alien meeting of Kara. Next chapter is really great, especially if you're a Karry/SuperFlash shipper.


	3. Chapter 3: Loss & Healing

Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. I was going to post this one on Wednesday but I got really sick that day. Then, on Thursday, I had some big assignments I had to work on for school. I might post another chapter this weekend since I'm trying to post bi-weekly.

Also, some of you are asking about Kal-El's role in this universe. Well, it will be revealed later on in this story, so I can't confirm or deny any theories as of yet.

...

 _ **Chapter 3: Loss & Healing**_

After a lot of planning, the team decided to try and take Galatea on the next night. They figured if they fought her during the day, there would be more of a risk of civilian casualties. Besides, Galatea may not realize that Kara is in Metropolis so sticking around in Central and stopping crime may be a good way to lure her there. Barry woke up early that day getting ready for work with his super speed when he suddenly heard a knock on his door.

"Who's there?" he shouted towards the door, toothpaste still in his mouth.

"It's Kara," he heard a familiar voice say. He spit out the toothpaste and sped to the door.

"Hey," Barry said with a big grin on his face as he opened the door. "What's up? Galatea show up already?"

"Oh! No, no," Kara chuckled. "I just came here to see if you wanted to go out for breakfast."

"Oh," Barry reacted, surprised by the very normal situation he had found himself in, despite being a metahuman talking to an alien. "Sure. I'm always up for food."

"Great," Kara rejoiced and smiled. "I'm starving. What do you think about Motorcar diner?"

"Love it! Just let me go get my jacket."

…

They ran to the diner at high speeds, both of them enjoying the thrill of it. When they arrived near the diner they stopped in an alleyway and walked the rest of the way there.

"Gosh, I just love that rush!" Kara exclaimed happily causing Barry laugh. "You know what I'm saying?" Barry nodded.

"You know, Kara, I figured you just made up that whole thing about your friend in Central, but you actually seem to know your way around here." Kara chuckled at this.

"Actually, it was half true. I do have a friend in Central City: She's an old friend that I've known my entire life actually. I did however lie about her texting me and wanting to meet with me. She's actually out of town on some kind of job, and I'm just staying at her place while I'm in the city."

"I see," Barry said, understanding. Once inside the diner, they sat down in one of the booths by the windows.

"So… what you gonna get, Barry?" Kara asked now looking at the menu.

"Probably a little bit of everything," he said. Kara was now giving him a look.

"Hold on, you have a super human metabolism too, don't you?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Well, yeah," Barry confirmed, surprised that Kara hadn't caught on yet. "You burn quite a lot of calories running around like I do. I'm guessing flying does too." Kara facepalmed, feeling embarrassed.

"Gosh, I should have figured," Kara chuckled, as did Barry. "But that's awesome. Now I have someone I can binge eat with… without them looking at me like I'm a pig." They both laughed at this.

"Hey, I'm not judging," Barry assured her. Barry was quite amazed at all this. It was the first time he had met someone who knew what it was like to have powers like he had.

They both practically inhaled each plate the waitress handed to them. They ate everything from bacon, eggs, pancakes, and so on. After an hour of eating, both of them were finally full.

"Oh, man! I love this place." Kara said as she let out a burp and they both began laughing.

"I know," Barry agreed as he wiped his face with a napkin. "By the way, one of these days you and I should run and get some pizza from Bludhaven. Believe it or not but the pizza there is out of this world." Barry was smiling, but noticed that Kara's expression was suddenly changing.

"What's wrong? Everything alright?" Barry asked with concern.

"It's nothing," Kara replied, trying to smile. "It's just that when you said "out of this world"… well, that has a more literal meaning to me. It makes me miss my home planet." Barry started feeling curious.

"You really haven't said much about your home planet at all." Barry paused for a second, questioning whether he should let it go. "Look, I get that it might be tough to talk about it with your family being gone." Kara was looking at the table trying not to meet Barry's gaze. She clearly wasn't sure how to talk about this, especially with someone she had met only recently. He decided that if he wanted to get through to Kara, he might have to let her get through to him first.

"When I was 11, my mom was killed," Barry said solemnly. This made Kara look back up at Barry. "I woke up one night when I heard a lot of noise coming from the living room. I went to check it out. There, I saw my mom and dad... My mom was in the middle of the room surrounded by what looked like a ball of lightning. Within this lightning I saw a man in a yellow costume, and he was moving really fast… fast like me. I wanted to stop it, but then, without a seconds notice… I was several blocks away from my house. I still don't know why. When I came back, my dad was being taken into custody." Barry paused for a second. "The man in the yellow suit had stabbed my mom, killing her, and then just disappeared. No one believed my dad when he told them the truth. Only me. The rest of the world thought he was a murderer, and they still do today." Barry noticed that he was tearing up talking about all of this, and he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just… the thing is that after all this, Joe, my dad's good friend took me in. He raised me almost like a son, so even though I lost something great that night, I also found something great too." Barry tried smiling despite the emotional moment. Kara had a concerned but understanding look on her face.

"And with my new found powers, finding the man in yellow is looking very possible all of the sudden. That's the thing. When life takes something away from you, it usually replaces it with something new." Kara suddenly took Barry's hand. She was being gentle not to break it.

"That must have been really hard for you," Kara said gazing into Barry's eyes, "but for what it's worth, I believe you." Barry couldn't help but smile at this. "And you're right. I gained something too when I lost my family. When I arrived on Earth, I was taken in by this couple: the Danvers, and they have been the most wonderful foster parents to me. As much as I miss my family, I'm really glad that I have them now." Barry smiled at this, hoping that he had helped open her up a bit.

"It's just… I don't know how to talk about how they died. Not yet. It's nothing personal. I just don't know how to do it."

"It's okay," Barry reassured her. "I get it."

Suddenly Barry's phone went off, making them break hand contact. Both of them were blushing slightly, realizing what they had been doing.

"Joe, hi. What's up?" Barry said into his phone. "I'm just having breakfast with Kara… Did Cisco, Caitlin or Wells not tell you about her? … Alright, I'll be there in a bit."

"Gotta go?" Kara asked curiously as Barry put his phone away.

"Soon. It's not super urgent but… Wait. Hold on."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… I think I just put the pieces together." Barry proceeded to stand up and put some money on the table.

"Come on, I gotta take you to a crime scene."

"Alright," Kara said, still confused, following Barry out of the diner.

…

Joe had told Barry that the police had found another body like the ones from the other day. This time it was a 21 year-old Hispanic male. At first, Barry didn't think much of it but then he realized something. A strange substance never before seen on Earth and an alien woman coming after Kara at the same time seemed like two common factors too similar to be a coincidence.

This time the body had been found in an apartment, and the neighbor had reported it after smelling something coming from the room of the deceased. Kara and Barry arrived about a minute after leaving the diner, heading upstairs to meet Joe. As both of them walked into the room, an unpleasant smell met them upon entering. Whoever had lived here didn't really take care of the place.

"Joe," Barry called out to his stepdad. "I think I figured out what's going on.

"Good to know," Joe answered Barry, while turning towards him, which is when he noticed Kara. "And this is…?"

"Oh, sorry," Kara interjected holding her hand out. "I'm Kara… Danvers. Barry mentioned you."

"Joe West. Barry mentioned you on the phone," Joe answered receiving Kara's hand. "Strong handshake, Kara."

"I get that a lot," Kara replied and laughed. Joe suddenly gave Barry a look.

"Hold on, I just called you… Wait… Does she know?" Barry realized now that he had a lot of explaining to do.

"It's okay," Barry said and begun gesturing towards Kara. "… because Kara is a superhero." He made sure to lower his voice so no one else would hear.

"Oh! Really?" Joe said, understanding. "I guess that explains the handshake. So you got affected by the particle accelerator too?"

"Oh! So that's where all of these metahumans are coming from," Kara said, now understanding. "But no. Actually, I'm an alien." The understanding look on Joe's face faded as quickly as it had come.

"It's a bit of a long story," Barry added, seeing Joe confused beyond belief.

"Alright," Joe said, needing to let all of this sink in. "Well, what have you figured out, Barr?"

"Well," Barry said, "You see, there's this other alien, named Galatea. She's coming after Kara, which is another long story, but she's doing so using some sort of rifle with bullets that can apparently penetrate Kara's skin…"

"Bullets normally can't," Kara added. "But she claims that they can. I actually haven't been hit by one yet so she might just be lying."

"So you think that this, I can't believe I'm saying this, alien woman is using the same kind of bullets used on these three victims?" Joe asked.

"I don't know for sure," Barry answered moving towards the dead body, taking out his equipment so that he could take a sample of the blood.

"But if she is," Kara said, "then that means that she knows I'm in Central City." Kara was starting to look a bit worried. "I thought she was still in Metropolis, but she may have found out where I am already. We're definitely taking her on tonight."

"I gotta take another sample here and then we can know for sure that all three bodies were killed the same way. Once we have defeated Galatea, we'll be able to prove whether or not she's the killer." Kara was now smiling at Barry.

"What?" Barry asked curiously.

"Nothing," Kara replied. "I'm just glad you're confident that we can beat her."

"It's two against one," Barry reasoned. Kara seemed convinced, but suddenly turned her head slightly.

"You hear something, Kara?" Barry asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Car crash. Ten blocks away. I can take this one." Barry nodded.

"Thanks. I gotta take this back to the crime lab," Barry said holding up a small flask with the blood sample. "Catch ya later?"

"Definitely," Kara agreed with a smile.

She paced out of the room, and soon she was gone. Joe was now looking even more confused.

"Hear? She could hear a car crash from ten blocks away?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, she also has super strength, super speed, she can fly…"

"She can fly?" Barry was laughing at Joe's reaction.

"I'll explain the rest later, Joe. I gotta go," he said as he headed out the same door Kara left through.

…

The car crash didn't seem too bad at first. Two cars had crashed on a 4-way street, causing a minor traffic jam. A man was arguing with a couple right beside the cars, nothing all that unusual. Suddenly however, Kara heard a weird noise coming from one of the cars. Kara reacted immediately, grabbing the three people at super speed. Only a moment later, one of the cars set ablaze. It wasn't widespread, but the fire could have hurt anyone too close to it. She sped away quickly before being seen, a smile on her face, satisfied that no one was hurt.

After the car crash, Kara figured she'd head back to STAR Labs to see if she could help the others out at all. When she sped into the main room of the lab, she made sure she wasn't wearing her glasses as to avoid confusion.

"Hey guys," she proclaimed as she arrived, startling Cisco and Caitlin.

"Oh my god," Caitlin shouted. "I'm sorry. I'm still not used to having someone else here that can run as fast as Barry."

Kara had an amused look on her face. "Good thing I'm not a villain, huh?"

"Yeah," Cisco agreed. "We got enough powerful bad guys. One with your powers would be a nightmare. By the way, Kara, have you put any thought into a codename?" Kara was a bit surprised at the question.

"Not really. Maiden of Might is a bit of a mouthful though."

"Good, because I came up with a perfect name for you."

"I don't know," Kara dismissed. "It's really not that important."

"Powergirl," Cisco blurted out, barely listening to what Kara had said. She wasn't so sure about it.

"I'll get back to you on that, Cisco," she said.

"Hey, a maybe is not a no is it?" Cisco reasoned as he walked towards the entrance to the hallway. "Anyway, I gotta go put some pockets on Barry's suit. I'll be in the next room." Kara then noticed that Wells wasn't in the lab.

"So where is Dr. Wells?" Kara said as she walked around the room, observing the sleek design of the lab.

"I don't know. He's probably at home still. Said he was coming in late," Caitlin replied as she typed away on one of the STAR Labs computers.

"So, Caitlin… what's your story?" Kara asked suddenly. Caitlin was clearly a bit unprepared for the question by the look on her face.

"Oh, my story isn't anything special," she replied. "I've worked for STAR Labs for a couple years now: before and after the explosion. Father died of multiple sclerosis. Never had a great relationship with my mom."

"Sorry to hear that," Kara said, trying to be comforting.

"It's alright," Caitlin said. "I did eventually meet someone. My former fiancė, Ronnie. Though, he died when the particle accelerator exploded."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cait," Kara said, trying to still be comforting.

"Thanks again for being nice, but it's alright. I gotta learn to move on. We all do sometimes."

A look of concern came over Kara, as she knew she still had things in her past to face. She quickly put on a smile though as to not reveal anything to Caitlin.

"So, onto a less depressing topic," Caitlin interjected, followed by laughter, "I heard you had breakfast with Barry." Kara couldn't help but blush at this.

"Yeah! So? What about it?" she said, looking away

"Nothing that I know of," Caitlin said smirking. "Is there something about it?"

Kara wasn't sure how to approach this. Barry was cute, and she definitely had a good time with him at the diner, despite the more depressing topic of her family being brought up. And even with that, Barry had been really comforting and kind. She wasn't sure how far things would go with him, if she was willing to let anything happen at all.

"Not really," Kara lied. "Though, I have to ask: Is Barry seeing anyone?" Caitlin chuckled.

"No, no one at the moment."

"Good," Kara blurted out. "No! I mean bad, since… you know… Barry's such a great guy, and he deserves someone great. Right?" Kara was feeling like a complete doofus.

"Right," Caitlin said still smirking. "Although… should I say…?"

"Should you say what?" Kara asked with concern in her voice.

"Well, he's been kind of enamored with his best friend Iris his entire life." Kara figured she was talking about the same Iris who wrote the articles on the Flash. She wondered if Iris knew he was the Flash. Nonetheless, Kara wasn't sure how to take this revelation. She could definitely sympathize with Barry's situation, as she had been enamored with one guy for much of her life here on Earth: Her ex, who was now living in National City. She wasn't quite over him, and while she liked Barry a lot, she needed to resolve things in her past first.

"Oh, I see," Kara finally said. "Well, I hope he doesn't wait too long to make his move, because eventually, it'll be too late."

"Yeah," Caitlin agreed. "By the way, you and I should get coffee sometime. I'm surrounded by guys all the time and having a girl friend around would be a nice change of pace."

"Agreed," Kara said and they both laughed.

…

I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I feel like this is when the story starts to really get good. Some Karry moments, Caitlin and Kara being friends and Joe's reaction to Kara. Next chapter is the first one with some action in it.


	4. Chapter 4: Galatea

Yay! New chapter. Sorry about only one chapter last week. I will have another one up this week. This story is 7 chapters long so next week will have the last two. I should probably also mention that I'm working on the sequel to this story already. I really want to have that done in 2 weeks. Anyway, enjoy!

…

 _ **Chapter 4: Galatea**_

After analyzing the blood sample, Barry was able to confirm that the same substance that was found in the two first victims was also inside the third. The only question now was whether Galatea was the killer. A confrontation between the three of them was in order and they had to figure out a way to take her on.

The plan that they had come up with the night before involved Barry using his supersonic punch to penetrate Galatea's armor. Initially, they wondered why Kara couldn't do it. Kara had explained that she tried when she fought her in Metropolis, but it didn't work. According to Galatea, she had studied the anatomy of Kara's species her entire life and had built her armor and bullets using a metal that couldn't be penetrated by Kara's species. However, the actual material was no stronger than steal so ideally if Barry broke open the armor, they could pull her out of it and she'd be defeated. Of course, that's only if the plan worked and neither of them got shot.

The rest of that day had been spent on stopping any crimes they came across, and making sure they were ready to take on Galatea. Kara actually handled things quite well while Barry was experimenting with the sample. Once the evening came, both of them met up at STAR Labs with Joe, Wells, Cisco and Caitlin. Speeding into the lab, Barry was wearing his Flash costume, while Kara was in civilian clothes and still wearing her glasses.

"Very well done today, Mr. Allen," Wells complimented. "You too, Miss Danvers."

"Thanks," the two said in unison, followed by a laugh.

"Whoa," they heard Cisco interject. "You look completely different."

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry," Kara said, taking off her glasses. "I almost forgot most of you have only seen me without them.

"As a scientist, I really have to know how you can look so different just by putting on a pair of glasses," Caitlin proclaimed.

"Well, you see," Kara explained, "they're not just any kind of glasses. The lenses are made from a kind of sand found on my home planet. It functions as a cloaking device. A person who wears them will appear different than they would without them. It doesn't fool every species, but humans usually can't see through it."

"Interesting," Wells said as he removed his glasses.

"That's just crazy… but useful I suppose," Joe said. Barry had filled him on Kara's past, and while this did clear some things up, there was still a lot of mystery surrounding Kara Zor-El.

"Anyway," Barry said, facing Kara now. "You said that you knew a way to lure in Galatea."

"Yes," Kara said, putting her hands together. "You see, after all the police investigators left the crime scene earlier today, I dropped off a note in the apartment. This note told Galatea to meet me at a location outside the city so that we could finally settle this."

"How do you know she received the note?" Barry asked.

"Because I also made sure to put a security camera in the room, and… Cisco," Kara said gesturing towards Cisco.

"Boo-ya!" Cisco exclaimed showing a video recording of Galatea leaving the apartment after having read the note. "That was 20 minutes ago," Cisco explained.

"Well, that makes this a good a time as any to head out," Wells stated. Kara and Barry looked at each other.

"You got an earpiece to keep in contact with the others?" Barry asked. Kara nodded.

"I'm ready when you are," Kara said with a grin on her face.

…

Kara headed towards the agreed upon location, while Barry stood a few miles away so that he could be ready to pull off his supersonic punch. As she closed in on the location, she made sure to listen closely and keep her x-ray vision ready to see if Galatea was gonna ambush her. She finally arrived in an open area in a forest outside the city. Things seemed mostly calm still.

"Hey Powergirl. Everything good out there?" Kara heard Cisco say through the intercom.

"You know, we never agreed on that name," she said back to him.

"I thought you didn't care," Cisco reasoned.

"Whatever, just call me KZ for now, alri…" Kara was interrupted as the world around her slowed down. She could hear a bullet being shot out of a gun, a shell being ejected and a gust of wind coming towards her. At the last moment, she managed to dodge the bullet shot at her. She looked towards from where the bullet came, which is when Galatea revealed herself.

"Kara Zor-El. The last daughter of Krypton."

"I'm ready to run at any moment, KZ," Kara heard Barry say through the intercom.

"Hold on. I'm gonna try and talk her down first." She heard a loud "what" coming from Barry's end before proceeding to talk with her.

"Look. I know you blame Krypton for what happened to your race, but I had nothing to do with it."

"Your blood is poison to the galaxy," Galatea shouted at Kara. "By merely coming here, you are infecting humanity with your Kryptonian arrogance."

"I've lived here among them for years. If I wanted to do bad things to Earth, I could have done it long ago. Also, you killed three people. I have never killed anyone in my entire life." Kara thought she was being reasonable but Galatea would not be convinced this easily.

"Please," Galatea sneered at Kara. "Like the worst kind of villain, you will do good and earn their trust… and then you will rip it from them, like Krypton did to Eromaar." Kara was visibly shaken by Galatea's words. "Well, guess what, Kara Zor-El! Unlike your kind, I plan on ripping your heart out as quickly as I can."

Without a seconds notice, Kara was forced to dodge another one of Galatea's bullets.

"Now, Flash," Kara blurted out.

Barry began running immediately, closing in on Galatea as fast as he could. While still running, Galatea continued shooting. Just as Barry was about to break open Galatea's armor, Kara took a wrong step and was hit in the arm by one of the bullets. She could feel a burning sensation. It wasn't hot but it still burned somehow. Just as the bullet entered, the wound cauterized. The bullet was now inside her arm and she was feeling immense pain, forcing her to the ground.

Once she hit the ground, Barry hit Galatea with his super sonic punch and it broke Galatea's armor open.

"Kara! Pull her out of the armor! Now!" Barry blurted out, not having realized that Kara was lying on the ground. After he got no response, he quickly noticed Kara lying on the ground, hurt. He sped towards her, lifting a still conscious Kara's head up.

"Kara!" he yelled. "Oh god, you're hurt." She tried saying something but the pain was making it too difficult to talk.

"She's been hit with a poison bullet, same type I used on those other three people. The wound has been closed so you can't get it out. Not before it kills her."

"No!" Barry shouted with great anger at Galatea. "Tell me how to get it out!"

"Well, if you can go and figure out a way to penetrate Kryptonian skin, be my guest, but I'll be long gone once you come back to get me."

Barry knew what he had to do. He picked up Kara and ran back to the city. They would have to catch Galatea some other time. He ran faster than he ever had before, arriving at STAR Labs in only a few minutes. Once inside, he put Kara on a hospital bed.

"We gotta do something, guys and we gotta do it fast," Barry shouted, now hysterical at the situation.

"Alright, stay calm, bro," Cisco said trying to be the voice of reason for once. "We're gonna figure something out." Barry wasn't having it and was pacing back and forth, unsure what to do. He had just met Kara, and she might die any moment now.

"We have to find something that's strong enough to penetrate her skin," Caitlin exclaimed. "Something like…"

"Me," they all heard Kara interject. Barry ran towards her as soon as he heard her speak.

"You're gonna be alright, Kara. I promise," he said, grabbing one of her hands simultaneously.

"I think… I can use my heat vision," she said faintly. She gestured for Barry to move back and to give her space. She looked towards her arm and shot out a ray of blue beams, screaming as she did it. After a few seconds, she reached into her open wound in her arm, grabbed the bullet and threw it on the floor. She could hear her friends' voices only faintly now, as she found herself slowly but surely passing out.

…

After Kara had passed out, the team was worried that they had lost her, but for some reason whatever poison the bullet was laced with, it only seemed to affect Kara with a perpetual dose. A normal human would have died very quickly but her immune system was strong enough that it could fight off the poison effectively once the bullet was removed. Unfortunately the toll it took on her body left her weak for the time being.

An hour later, Barry was sitting by Kara's bedside, still a bit worried she wasn't gonna be alright. Cisco and Caitlin had went home and Wells was in another room, giving Barry privacy with Kara. Suddenly, he saw Joe walking in the room.

"Hey Barr," he said quietly. "How's she holding up?" Barry took a moment to answer.

"She'll make it through," he answered, clearly still concerned. "She's tough. Besides, she's been through a lot more than this."

"You mean losing her family?" Joe asked. Barry took another moment to answer.

"Joe… She didn't just lose her family. She lost her entire species." Joe looked at him with confusion.

"What?" he blurted out, trying not to be too loud.

"When she was trying to talk down Galatea, she called Kara the last daughter of Krypton. At first I thought Krypton might be the name of her mom or dad." Barry was silent for a moment.

"But what, Barry?" Joe asked, a bit agitated.

"She referred to her skin as "Kryptonian" skin. She said that she held "Kryptonian" arrogance. Joe, she wasn't talking about a person. She was talking about Kara's species. She is the last surviving member of her kind." Joe looked at Barry not sure if all this crazy alien business was making irrationality seem rational or whether Barry actually made sense.

"I think," Barry said, trying to calm himself, "I think this is why she has such trouble talking about how her family died. Because it wasn't just her family." Barry pressed both palms of his hands against his forehead. "And to think that I tried to compare what I lost to what she lost… I'm such an idiot."

"Hey, Hey!" Joe interjected putting his hand on Barry's shoulder. "You didn't know, and you were just trying to be there for her. Look!" He now put his other hand on Barry's other shoulder. "Go home. Get some sleep. I'll stick around for a bit. And you can see her in the morning. Alright?"

Barry was teary eyed. He stood still for a moment, but finally nodded.

"Alright. Thanks, Joe," Barry said, giving Joe a hug and then speeding out the room.

Joe looked towards Kara for a moment. He still couldn't believe that in just a few months he had witnessed someone run faster than the speed of sound and a woman fly. He figured it would only get crazier from here.

He stayed in the lab for another hour contemplating all the things that had happened recently when he heard a faint noise approaching.

"He's getting too attached," Joe heard Wells say as he rolled into the room.

"No offense, but I didn't know you cared about Barry's personal relationships."

"Mr. Allen's personal life affects his efforts out in the field. He can't let himself get too distracted.

"Barry's only human," Joe reasoned. "Though I guess now even non-humans have similar weaknesses."

"I'm not trying to keep him away from his non-metahuman life. In many ways, that's what makes Barry a hero." Joe could sense a "but" coming, causing him to give Wells a look.

"…But he just met her. He shouldn't let all this get to his head, even though his feelings are understandable." Joe nodded in agreement.

"I think I'm gonna head out too, will you…?"

"I'll be here," Wells confirmed, watching as Joe left the room.

Wells was now looking towards Kara, taking off his glasses.

"It was only a matter of time before you showed up," Wells whispered, "Supergirl."

…

Aaand, Wells as always knows the future. Figures. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this first battle and Barry slowly discovering Kara's secret past. Next chapter, we really dive into Kara's past. Revelations will be made. It also happens to be my favorite chapter in this story.


	5. Chapter 5: The Last Daughter of Krypton

Hey guys. I'd say this is probably my favorite chapter in this story. I hope you all enjoy.

…

 _ **Chapter 5: The Last Daughter of Krypton**_

Barry woke up at 6 in the morning on the dot. He only took a minute to get himself ready, even skipping breakfast. He wanted to check up on Kara as soon as possible and he didn't want wait a moment longer. He arrived at the lab in a flash, stepping into the room where he had seen Kara last.

"Kara, how are…," Barry started saying, when he was stopped by the fact that the bed was empty. He also noticed a note laid on the now empty bed. He picked it up to see what it said.

 _I had to get away. Don't worry. I'll be back._

 _\- Kara_

Barry was glad to know she was doing well enough to walk, and presumably fly. On the other hand, he was worried how well she was emotionally with the weight of an entire species on her shoulders.

"She was gone by the time I woke up," Barry heard Wells say from across the room. It seemed like he had fallen asleep in his wheelchair.

"Thanks for staying here, Dr. Wells," Barry said. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Wells said rolling towards the door. "By the way. Don't worry too much. She'll be fine. Until then, you should get something to eat before you pass out too." Barry nodded and Wells continued rolling into the hallway.

Barry stayed there for a moment before he picked up his phone to call Iris.

…

Kara awoke at 4 in the morning. The lab was pitch black but as usual, she had no trouble seeing. The wound on her arm was wrapped up and she could feel that it had already begun healing. Once the sun was out, she would be back to her old self again… at least physically. She also noticed Dr. Wells snoring in his wheelchair, on the other side of the room. She wasn't sure whether to see this as a nice gesture or as just plain weird. She decided to take to the skies. She did this a lot when she needed to sort her thoughts out. She left a note, letting the others know she would be gone for a bit. For how long? That was the question. She failed because she let Galatea's words get to her. If she was going to defeat her next time, she would need to talk to the people that knew her best.

She headed for Smallville, the small town she had been raised in during her time on Earth. As she landed on the front lawn of their small house, she could see her foster mom, Eliza and foster dad, Jeremiah having their morning coffee. For most people they were up unusually early, but for them, this was quite normal.

"Hey, if it isn't our favorite girl," Jeremiah exclaimed.

"You didn't say you were coming to visit," Eliza pointed out. She could tell Kara wasn't here to bring happy news from her somber expression. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Kara took a moment to respond.

"Well, I almost died last night." Both of them sprung up from their seats upon hearing this.

"What happened?" both asked with anger and concern.

"Well… I fought this Eromaarian, one of the last of her kind, not quite unlike myself. She wanted me dead and had already killed three other people..."

"You see, this is why we didn't want you out there fighting," Jeremiah yelled in frustration.

"Jeremiah, calm down," Eliza shouted. "Kara. We will support you in whatever you do, but that doesn't mean that we want you to get yourself killed." Kara wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry, Kara," Jeremiah said. "We know you really want to do this but you can't blame us for worrying, especially with what you're telling us now."

"Look," Kara started saying. "I know why I almost got killed when I fought her last time." The foster parents looked at her waiting for her to explain herself.

"When I fought her, she kept talking about Krypton. What the leaders of Krypton did to Eromaar. The way they took away their vital resources, dooming the species to extinction. But when she talked about it, she dropped that weight onto me."

"Kara," Eliza said taking Kara's left hand," you are not Krypton. You hold no burden on what its leaders did." Kara didn't look entirely convinced.

"I know I'm not responsible, but I can't help feeling like I have an obligation to bring honor to my planets name. I mean, part of why I chose to move to Metropolis and fight these super powered people was because I wanted to help people, but I also wanted to make sure that the last remainder of Krypton…wasn't a waste." She was starting to tear up now.

"Kara, you could never be waste," Jeremiah tried assuring Kara while putting his hand on her right shoulder. "You have no obligation to be the savior of Krypton's name. And no matter how you choose to live your life, you are no waste in our eyes." Kara started crying even more and embraced her foster parents.

"Thanks," Kara said, now weeping, "Maybe I don't have to, but I want to."

"Then don't let someone who would have you dead tell you that you are as bad as the worst of your kind," Eliza assured Kara. "because in our eyes, you are the best of your kind." She held them both for a while, till she finally tore away.

"Come on. We got to show you something," Eliza said suddenly as she walked towards the house. Kara and Jeremiah followed her into the house. When they got to the living room, there was a box in the middle of it that Kara couldn't see through.

"I used a lead box so you couldn't peak," Eliza explained as she proceeded to open up the box, pulling out a beautiful costume. It had a blue torso, a red skirt and cape. She could even see a pair of knee-length red boots inside the box. Most notably though, which made Kara tear up again was the red S sitting on the chest.

"It's the symbol... The symbol for the House of El." Kara was suddenly hugging her foster mom tightly holding the tears back.

"Not so tight, sweetie," she interjected causing Kara to pull back and apologize.

"You should be thanking Martha," Jeremiah explained. "we asked her to make it. Something for you to remember your family by… to honor them."

"I will definitely stop by to thank her before I leave." Kara was glowing. She took the outfit into another room, and less than a minute later, she came out, wearing the majestic suit.

"You look beautiful," Eliza said with a big smile on her face, "Supergirl."

...

Barry was sitting in the booth of a Big Belly Burger. He had asked to meet with Iris for breakfast. Unsurprisingly, she was still asleep when he had called. He hadn't thought about how early it was at the time so he felt kind of bad about it. Suddenly, Iris walked into the restaurant, still looking quite tired.

"You know, I love you, Barry, but couldn't we have done this some other time," she yawned. "I shouldn't even be awake right now." She proceeded to sit down across from Barry, which is when she noticed there were tons of wrapping paper on the table.

"You already ate?"

"Sorry, I was pretty hungry," Barry reasoned.

"I need coffee," Iris exclaimed barely paying attention to Barry.

"Hold on," Barry said. "Before, I gotta ask you about something."

"Shoot!" Iris complied, slapping herself, trying to stay awake.

"Well, the thing is… I have this friend. She's…," Barry started saying.

"She?" Iris interrupted smirking. "Is she cute?" Barry was blushing slightly.

"Well, yeah, but that's not what I was gonna talk about. You see, she had something terrible happen to her. Something you or I couldn't even imagine." Iris now had a look of concern on her face. "It's a long story. The thing is I want to be there for her, but I don't know how to even begin to relate any personal experience that I have had to her tragedy."

Iris thought about it for a second, soon taking Barry's hands into hers.

"Barry," she started saying, "Don't overthink it. You are one of the greatest guys that I know, and I also know that you just showing her that you care and that you will be a shoulder to cry on is enough." It didn't entirely solve the problem, but it was enough to calm Barry down for a bit and make him realize that he would just have to try his best to be supportive.

"Thanks," Barry said a big smile on his face now.

"Hey," Barry heard a familiar voice saying. He looked towards the door and saw Kara standing there. Iris turned around in her seat noticing Kara as well.

"Kara," Iris said with a confused look on her face. "We didn't expect to see you here."

"Nice to see you again, Iris," Kara said politely. "I'm actually here to see Barry though." Iris looked back and forth between the two of them. It took her a little but now she understood. The girl he was talking must have been Kara.

"Okay. Well, that was a nice talk, Barry, but I'm gonna head back to bed," Iris said as she stood up and headed for the door. She waved the two goodbye and was out of the diner. Kara was now walking towards where Iris had sat.

"Hi," Barry said trying to keep up a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Physically, I'm good as new. Emotionally, slightly compromised but I think I'm doing better." She paused for a second. "I'm guessing you figured out that I wasn't one hundred percent honest with you."

"It's okay," Barry interjected. "I get it. I mean, I get it in the sense of I understand why you did it. What I don't get is how you keep yourself so well composed despite all that's happened." Kara fell silent for a moment.

"Eleven years ago, my home planet Krypton was destroyed. What happened was that our red son was slowly collapsing, and had been on the urge of a supernova for a hundred years. Every planet within our solar system had escaped the reach of the supernova, but not the people of Krypton."

"Why didn't they escape?" Barry asked.

"Well, you see, long ago Krypton was the source of much comfort to the Galaxy. We exported goods to various other planets for centuries and were the galaxy's greatest asset and ally. However, over time, the Kryptonian leaders grew greedy and paranoid. They started lowering the amount of goods they exported as to keep a small circle of acquainting planets. It took a while, but eventually, we cut all trade with other planets." Things were starting to click for Barry.

"So that's why Galatea hates Krypton?" Barry asked. Kara nodded.

"Krypton cut them off from a resource they depended on. It only took a decade for most of the species to die off. I'm not entirely sure how Galatea survived. But anyway, eventually Krypton became completely isolated. No one got in, no one got out. Building ships became punishable by death in order to prevent anyone from trying. And even if they did. Anti-spacecraft defenses kept anyone from coming in or out."

"So…," Barry started saying, wondering if he really wanted to take it there, "How did you escape?" This hit a bit of a nerve with Kara but she proceeded nonetheless.

"My uncle, Jor-El, on my father's side, was a brilliant scientist. He had been responsible for all kinds of scientific innovation. He had also been a huge advocate for leaving the planet. He knew the sun was going to explode. No one listened to him except for members of my family, the House of El."

"Why wouldn't they believe him?" Barry asked.

"Brainiac. It was the name of a supercomputer on Krypton. It was programmed to objectively analyze the world around us. Despite this, something went wrong when it couldn't calculate any danger facing Krypton. My aunt, Astra, on my mother's side worked as part of Krypton's defense regime. She knew a way to take down the anti-spacecraft defenses for at least a short period of time. So, my mom came up with a plan. They would build small escape pods, small enough to fit…" Kara stopped, trying to hold the tears back.

"To fit me, and my baby cousin, Jor-El's son, Kal-El. Then, the day came. Jor-El knew the planet was going to explode and the pods were ready. They put me and Kal inside each of our individual pods, we said our goodbyes and we were shot into the sky. Things seemed to go as planned, though to me, having my entire planet die as part of a plan didn't sound very great. I managed to pass the defenses without being shot, when from the window of my pod…" Kara paused again. Barry could tell where this was going.

"I saw Kal's pod get shot down." Kara could not contain the tears anymore. "I was supposed to defend him, but he died before I even had a chance."

Kara was now weeping. Barry was in shock. It was somehow worse than he initially thought. Nonetheless, he knew there was only one thing he could do. Without saying a word, he stood up, pulled Kara up to her feet and held her while she cried into his arms. The restaurant was mostly empty at this time of day, but even if it had been full, neither of them would have cared if they were causing a scene because a big weight had been lifted off Kara and was now partially held up by Barry.

…

So there we have it. Kara's past finally revealed. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter is Kara's rematch with Galatea, and some familiar faces from the TV show reveal themselves…


	6. Chapter 6: Supergirl

Hey guys, so this is a great chapter if you've been eager to see characters from the show make an appearance in this universe. Things aren't quite the same, but it's definitely familiar. This is the second to last chapter

…

 _ **Chapter 6: Supergirl**_

Minutes had passed by the time Kara and Barry broke from their hug. Kara gazed into Barry's eyes as she finally said something.

"Thank you." She took a big breath. "That felt nice. Finally just putting it all out there." Barry laughed and smiled at this.

"Accepting what happened is the first step to moving on, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Kara agreed smiling at Barry. "So, anyway... wanna get something to eat?" Barry nodded.

"Sure, let's just…" Barry started saying before his phone interrupted him. It was Cisco. "Hey, what's up?"

"You might wanna find a TV and turn to channel 52," he heard Cisco say. Barry turned towards Kara.

"Come on," he insisted and headed out the restaurant, Kara following after.

…

Not long after leaving, they arrived at STAR Labs, stunned at what they saw. It was a newsfeed, showing no one other than Galatea, her armor still damaged but with slight repairs. She was also holding a woman in tactical gear with her left arm.

"This is a message to the one they call the Maiden of Might."

"Oh no!" Kara blurted out. "Alex!"

Barry, Wells, Caitlin and Cisco all looked confused at Kara.

"She's my friend! Barry, the one I mentioned to you before. The one that lives in Central." Barry gave Kara an understanding look.

"If you don't come back to face me within the hour, at the location where we last fought, I will not guarantee this woman's safety. Oh! And this time, keep the Flash out of it."

Without a seconds notice, Kara took off her glasses, ripping her shirt open, revealing the S on her chest, then speeding off, leaving her clothes behind.

"Kara!" Barry yelled after her, but she was already gone.

"Well…," Cisco said, expecting Barry to speed out after her. Barry gave Cisco a concerned look.

"If I go after her, I risk Alex's life," Barry reasoned.

"What if something goes wrong like last time?" Caitlin pointed out.

Barry was torn, almost frozen in how to deal with the situation.

…

As Kara flew towards the place they had fought the other night, she found herself getting more angry. It was bad enough that she had killed three people, but now she was threatening her closest friend. Galatea had gone way past the line. She finally arrived in the woods where she saw Galatea standing, Alex lying in front of her.

Kara's first instinct was to grab Alex in order to get her away, but she knew she would have to get close to Galatea without her possibly shooting Alex or herself.

"The last daughter of Krypton returns… this time to die."

"Not today," Kara replied angrily.

"You sure about that?" Galatea asked smugly. "Last time the Flash had to save you. You really think that you are gonna save her?" Kara was now glaring intensely at Galatea.

"I don't think. I know I can. And I will." As she said this, she flew as quickly as she could, grabbing Alex, and then using her super breath to blow back Galatea, then speeding away with Alex, dropping her a safe distance from the fight.

"You alright, Alex?" Kara asked, concern in her voice. Alex nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured Kara. "Thanks for the save. Now get her." Kara smirked at this, flying back to face Galatea. She was pointing her rifle at Kara now, as Kara's eyes were glowing red.

"Look who grew a spine," Galatea mocked. "But that won't save you." As she said this, she fired several rounds, all of which Kara managed to barely dodge.

"You got some more?" Kara mocked. "I can do this all day."

She knew she couldn't keep dodging every single bullet and that eventually, she'd get hit again, which is when she noticed something. There was a small hole in her armor. Galatea seemingly hadn't covered it up properly when repairing. Kara took this opportunity to shoot into the hole with her heat vision. She made sure not to shoot too much as to not kill her. Galatea let out a howling scream and fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious. Kara breathed heavily now, as it seemed like she was defeated, when suddenly, she saw a green cloud of smoke appearing in front of her, and she quickly but surely passed out as well.

...

When Kara awoke, she was lying in what looked like some sort of underground prison. She got up from the bed she had been lying on, surprised when she saw Alex standing in front of her.

"Hey, sister. Nice to see ya wide and wake. I like the outfit."

"Where am I?" Kara asked, still confused, looking around the small room she was in. It seemed like the walls were laced with lead so she couldn't see through them.

"It's probably best if I explain that." Kara heard a manly voice say. The man stepped into the small room. He was a tall African American male, dressed in similar tactical gear as Alex.

"Welcome to the DEO, Division of Extraterrestrial Operations. We make it our duty to protect the planet from extraterrestrial life that threatens the planet. I'm J'onn J'onzz. You already met my second in command, Agent Alex Kent."

Kara was completely baffled by what she was hearing as she shook J'onn's hand.

"Wait, since when do you work for the government?" Kara asked, now looking at her friend, still confused.

"We're not part of the government." Alex answered. "The DEO is a secret organization, unknown to the general public and the US government. We stop the aliens that mean our planet harm… which of course doesn't include you."

"I can understand if you're not entirely trusting of our organization but Agent Kent insisted that we let you know about it now that you've faced off against Galatea." Kara suddenly came to realize where she had been right before passing out.

"Where is she?" Kara asked with concern.

"She's locked away in a cell within this facility, unable to harm anyone else."

Kara felt a bit more assured, knowing she was taken care of. "What will happen to her?"

"Well," Alex started saying, "we thought we'd retrace her steps. It was oddly enough through our radio signals, that she found about you. She must have intercepted us talking about Krypton, found out about all the rumors surrounding you and then came here."

"We managed to also obtain her ship a while ago," J'onn explained as Kara gave him a glare for not getting to the point. "We're gonna try and see if we can establish contact with a galactic prison, present evidence of her crimes and then send her away." Kara seemed pleased with this answer.

"I think I'm gonna need some privacy with my friend here, J'onn," Alex suggested. "I need to fill her in on the more personal angle of all this." J'onn nodded and headed out the room. Kara was scratching her head still blown away by this revelation.

"Since when do you work for a secret group that hunts aliens?" Kara blurted out. Alex looked at her like she was trying to decide how to explain herself.

"Look, Kara," she said. "I would have told you a lot sooner, but joining this group, I had to promise not to tell anyone, even family and friends." Kara gave her the same look she had given J'onn earlier. "I've worked here for 3 years."

"I thought you were working as a mechanical engineer in Central," Kara questioned her.

"I did at first," Alex explained, "but one day I intercepted a frequency using my homemade radio. You know, the one I showed you?" Kara nodded. "Well, I intercepted a signals coming from this facility. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They were talking about aliens, some of which are living among us. They were defending us from them. And I thought you were the only one on Earth…"

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Kara interrupted. Alex took a deep breath.

"I was going to… but then I went looking for this facility. I was captured by J'onn and several of his soldiers. They said they would wipe all my memory of this place, but I insisted that I would be a great asset to their cause, with my engineering skills and that I wouldn't tell anyone. I did have to prove myself first though, training for six months, to become an expert markswoman and fighter…"

"So that's why we couldn't hang out for that six month period," Kara interjected.

"Exactly. After I completed my training, I could finally leave, reminded that I could still not tell anyone." Kara looked at her like she really wanted to ask something.

"Why did you want to join in the first place? Besides being capable?" Alex sat down on the bed Kara had been lying on.

"I wanted to protect you," she finally answered. Kara looked at her in confusion. "Some of these aliens are dangerous and powerful. Some could definitely cause you some major harm if not kill you. I mean, you almost got killed when you fought Galatea last time."

"You were there when it happened?" Kara asked in confusion.

"We intercepted your intercoms' frequency when it happened. We were on our way there but when we got there, you and Galatea were both gone. We were guessing the Flash saved you."

"Yeah he did," Kara said, smiling a bit.

"I knew you were going to fight super humans. I didn't know you had met the Flash."

"We call them metahumans. And I only met him recently," Kara explained. Kara then thought of something. "By the way, what was that green smoke you used against me to knock me out?"

"Sorry about that," Alex said feeling embarrassed. "J'onn's idea. He needed to be sure you weren't gonna lead anyone to our secret location. It's Kryptonite smoke. It's made from a kind of rock we call Kryptonite which is pretty rare. It's remnants from Krypton's core." Kara wasn't sure she heard right.

"Wait? Krypton? But all of Krypton was destroyed."

"Remnants of it were spread across the galaxy during the super nova and some of it has come to Earth through minor meteor showers. I should probably tell you that Kryptonite is pretty dangerous, and radioactive. It was a small dose we gave you, so it didn't harm you, but if you ever see a glowing green rock that makes you feel weak, you might wanna back off." Kara was baffled. For most of her life she had thought that nothing on Earth could harm her, and now she was learning a rock could kill her.

"I'm gonna need some time to process all this stuff, Alex, if you don't mind," Kara said as she scratched her head again.

"It's okay," Alex said, now standing up from the bed. "Look, I'm sorry I never told you any of this. I also promise you, even though J'onn and the rest of the DEO now know that I know a Kryptonian, I never told them your human alias." Kara smiled knowing she could trust her long time friend though she did feel a bit left out after hearing all the things Alex had hid from her.

"It's okay," Kara insisted, putting her hands on Alex's shoulders and then embracing her. "You've been my friend for too long to get rid off me that easily… though hiding that you're working for a secret alien hunting organization is certainly a good try." They both laughed at this as they embraced each other.

"Thanks," Alex said as they broke contact, "I'm glad you finally know. By the way, where did you get this outfit?"

"Your mom made it actually," Kara explained. "It was supposed to be a sort of formal wear to honor my family but I think I'm gonna use it as my crime fighting costume."

"You sure a cape and skirt is practical?" Alex questioned.

"Hey! If I'm gonna be fighting crime, I might as well look good doing it," Kara said and they both laughed again. They suddenly saw J'onn coming back into the room.

"Looks like the two of you have worked things through," J'onn said.

"It's a start," Kara said grinning still.

"Well," J'onn started saying. "You should probably fly back to Central City. Let the Flash know you're okay."

"Wait!" Kara blurted out. "How long was I out?"

"Just about 4 hours," Alex answered.

"Oh my god! They must be worried sick about me!"

"They?" Alex questioned.

"I'll explain later. Where are we anyway?"

"Not too far outside Metropolis," J'onn explained.

"Alright! I'll catch you guys later," Kara said and she was out the facility within seconds.

…

So there we have it. Alex and J'onn are in this universe. Yes, Alex and Kara are not sisters but they're still very close here, so they're practically sisters. This also gave me a way to introduce the Kents into this series. Next chapter is the finale. What will the future hold for all our characters? Also, for the record, I am working on a sequel to this story, so we'll see more of this universe in the future.


	7. Chapter 7: Looking Towards the Sky

And here we are at the end of the road… at least for now. Hope you enjoy this one.

…

 ** _Chapter 7: Looking Towards the Sky_**

Barry was worried sick about Kara. They weren't sure what had happened. They heard Kara fighting Galatea through the intercom, and it seemed like she had beaten her, but afterwards, the intercom gave out. Barry had rushed to the location to see what had happened, but when he got there she, Galatea, and Alex were all gone. He had searched the city, corner to corner and still wasn't able to find them. As worried as he was last time, at least then he could see Kara. Now, he had no clue where she was or whether she was even still alive.

It was night time now. Cisco, Caitlin and Wells were sitting inside the main room working on various things to keep themselves occupied. Barry however was standing on the roof of the lab, looking at the stars. In these last two days, not only had he met an alien, but also made a connection with her like none he had ever made before. Just a few days ago, he was head over heels in love with Iris, but now, he finally felt like he could just be happy for her and Eddie. He suddenly noticed someone stepping towards him from behind.

"Kara!" he called out, turning around to only be met by Joe.

"Sorry, son. It's just me," Joe replied, moving towards his son.

"Am I going mad Joe?" Barry asked Joe honestly.

"There's nothing wrong with being worried for a friend, Barr" Joe insisted, putting his hand on Barry's shoulder. Barry paused and looked up at the sky for a second.

"It's just… Kara is not just a friend. There's more to it than that. At least, that's what it feels like." Joe looked at Barry with a surprised look on his face.

"I didn't realize you felt that way about her," Joe said.

"It's crazy right? I mean, meeting someone and then connecting with them so instantaneously?" Joe looked at Barry, thinking for a moment.

"Maybe it is a little crazy… maybe it's very crazy," Joe said, "but that doesn't make it not real, does it?" Barry now looked at Joe. "Let me give you some advice, Barry: If you feel like this is happening too quickly, just try slowing it down a bit." Barry chuckled at this. "Yeah, I know. Not the way you usually do things." Barry quickly wiped the smile from his face.

"I shouldn't be laughing. We don't know if she is still alive."

"If what you have told me about her is all true, then I'm sure she very much is." Barry smiled at the comforting words.

"Thanks, Joe!" he said as he embraced his father.

"It's getting cold. I'm gonna head inside if you don't mind," Joe said as he broke from their hug.

"Go ahead," Barry assured him as he looked towards the sky. "I'm gonna look at the stars for a bit longer." Joe nodded and headed back inside.

…

Kara was flying in the night sky at her highest speed trying to get back to STAR Labs. As she finally started flying over Central, she could see someone standing on the roof of the lab. She couldn't make it out from this distance but as she closed in, she could see who it was.

"Barry," she said to herself, now heading straight for the roof. Once she was close to the roof she began slowly lowering herself to the ground, seeing Barry starring to the sky, in the opposite direction from where she was coming from.

"You're not getting rid off me that easily," Kara said with a smile. Barry turned towards her quickly, going from a surprised to a joyous expression immediately.

"Kara!" he called out, speeding towards her and embracing her the second she landed. Even though she knew Barry would be worried, she didn't quite expect this.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she returned the hug, squeezing as tight as she could without hurting him. "I was held up. I would have came back sooner if I could have."

"Don't ever do that to me again," Barry said, still embracing her.

"I can't promise you that," she said jokingly and they both laughed.

"You are a piece of work, Kara Zor-El," Barry joked while chuckling.

"And I make up for it with great hair," Kara threw back at Barry, laughing still.

"By the way, I did not realize that you got your own super hero outfit," Barry pointed out as they finally broke from the hug.

"What did you think? That I went to fight Galatea without any clothes on?" she asked jokingly.

"No. What I do think is that it really suits you," Barry complimented Kara.

"Thanks," Kara said blushing a bit. "Alex's mom made it for me."

"Is she alright?" he asked, slightly concerned. "I couldn't find her either when I came looking for you."

"I had to take her to a hospital after I defeated Galatea," Kara lied. "I'll explain the rest later." Barry seemed satisfied with this answer.

"Come on! We should probably let the others know you are still alive," Barry pointed out. Kara nodded and they headed inside.

…

The rest of Team Flash were ecstatic to see Kara and very impressed with the new look. Everyone but Wells decided to head out to celebrate the victory at a restaurant with food and drinks, even though Barry and Kara couldn't get drunk. They just had to be contempt with eating a dinner that could feed two families.

"The fact that you two can eat this much is a crime against nature," Joe exclaimed after seeing Barry and Kara finish their fifth plate each. Everyone laughed at this.

"It's technically not," Caitlin pointed out. "It is however, totally unfair."

"True that," Cisco agreed fist bumping with Caitlin. Suddenly, Barry took the drink he had ordered and held it up.

"To the Maiden of Might," he said with a smile on his face.

"I was actually thinking about calling myself… Supergirl," Kara suggested. Barry looked to her and nodded.

"To Supergirl," he said. "To Supergirl," everyone else said holding up their drinks. Kara suddenly held up her drink again.

"And… to the Flash," she said smiling. "To the Flash," everyone else said as well. Suddenly, Kara noticed her cell phone going off.

"Sorry, I gotta take this," she said excusing herself and going outside.

"Danvers," Kara heard through the phone. "So here I am, enjoying a great news day, only to find out from Lois that you took a few days off." It was Perry White, Lois' and Kara's boss.

"I'm so sorry Mr. White," she said honestly. "It's just, my friend Alex who lives in Central City has been really sick lately, and I wanted to be there for her while I was visiting here.

"It wasn't supposed to be a visit, Danvers," Perry corrected her. "It was an assignment."

"I know, Mr. White," Kara said, hoping compliance would help her out.

"And you're lucky you're one of my best damn interns because otherwise, I'd show you the door."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. White. I swear I will make it up to you when I get back."

"You will. I will make sure of it. I have sent you some info on people I want you to interview and you better get on it as soon as you can. Tonight if you can."

"I will. I will. I promise you. And thanks for not firing me."

"Don't thank me," Perry demanded. "Prove that I didn't just make a huge mistake.

"You didn't I promise you," Kara assured him. As she hung up the phone she could hear someone coming up from behind her. Turning around she could see it was Barry.

"Everything alright?" Barry asked her, slightly concerned. "Seemed pretty serious."

"That was just my editor at the Planet," Kara explained. "He wasn't too happy about me taking two days off. But things are good now."

"Good," Barry said grinning.

"Look," Kara started saying. "I need to catch up on some of the work I missed out on in the past few days. I should probably…"

"Go," Barry interrupted her. "I'll let them know. You got a life outside of Central City after all." Kara looked intensely at Barry for a moment.

"I never got around to thanking you for saving my life the other day," Kara said suddenly.

"To be fair, it was you who saved yourself," Barry corrected her.

"Yeah," Kara agreed, "but you helped… a lot. And not just that time, but with a lot of things." Barry smiled at her.

"Helping people is what we do, isn't it?" Barry said confidently. Kara nodded.

"Also," she said. "I think it's time you and I revealed ourselves."

"What do you mean?" Barry asked in confusion.

"I mean, show the world we exist. That we are here to help. With all these metahumans popping up, I think people have a right to know what's going on. Especially after that newsfeed showed Galatea calling me out." Barry thought about it for a second.

"You're right," Barry said in agreement.

"I usually am," Kara said with a smirk and they both laughed. Barry looked intensely now at Kara as well.

"I'm gonna miss having you around, Kara," Barry said smiling.

"I'll visit," Kara promised. "We have super speed after all. It shouldn't be a problem." They laughed again and embraced each other tightly once more.

"Alright. I gotta fly," she said smiling. She ran towards a nearby alleyway, glancing back at Barry right before changing into her super suit at super speed, taking a few more steps before lifting up into the air and flying away.

Barry looked at the night sky once more, this time not at the stars, but at the woman that had brightened his world up. He knew at that moment, that no matter how dark things might get, he could always look towards the sky and see the sun flying by, faster than the speed of sound.

…

I really hope you guys enjoyed this story. I had a lot of fun writing it. I'm currently working on the next story/sequel to this one. I plan on creating my own version of the SuperFlarrow universe and this is the first story in that continuity. I will post the next story in a few weeks I think, if everything goes well. I got school and a job so that might keep me busy but hopefully I will find time to write.

Next up in the SuperFlarrow Verse: Supergirl returns to Metropolis and is back working as an intern reporter for the Daily Planet. However, when both her and the Flash reveal themselves to the world, the world doesn't respond as planned, and the Girl of Steel has to find a way to deal with the world of the ordinary becoming the world of the extraordinary


End file.
